Legends of the Stars
by The Last Moongazer
Summary: A compilation of elders' tales, some forgotten, others passed down from generations, all written by yours truly. Love, loss, adventure, heroism, and everything in between, immortalized in stories for the future of the Clans.
1. The Tale of the Moon and the Stars

**It's me, Moongazer! This time I'm bringing back ancient tales of the Clans, many forgotten for generations. Of course, they were all written by me! This is a legend, like a Warriors fairytale, so expect some impossible-sounding stuff.**

**This story is a side story to Daughter of the Stars. I've received a few questions as to the origins of my characters Star and Moon. Some more of my readers are probably wondering why they don't have Clan names, who they are, if they were in the original Warriors (the Star and Moon in my stories are completely mine, and _not_ copied from anywhere), and more. This story should explain most of that. I had fun with it. :)**

**Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. All characters in this are not copied and are completely original and mine alone.**

* * *

_The Tale of the Moon and the Stars_**  
**

Long, long ago, during a time when the Clans were great, feared, and led by powerful leaders, there were two young cats in Thunderclan, named Moonblaze and Starstream. Moonblaze and Starstream were mates, and loved each other very much. Life was happy for them. However, the leader of their Clan, Darkstar, was jealous. He had tried time and time again to get Starstream for his mate, but she shook him off like he was a dirty scrap of moss clinging to her black-and-white spotted pelt.

Darkstar was growing desperate-and corrupt. Finally, one day, he decided to send Moonblaze off on a fatal mission. When Moonblaze didn't come back, he reasoned, Starstream would fall in love with him instead.

But Starstream was smart. She knew Darkstar was after her, and she knew that one day he would attempt to kill her mate.

The day Darkstar called a Clan meeting and sent Moonblaze off, Starstream spoke up. She told the entire Clan about Darkstar's selfish motives, and expressed her fear that once Moonblaze went off, he would never return alive.

But the Clan didn't believe her. For them, her accusations against their leader seemed completely false and unfair. They thought that Darkstar was a kind, noble leader, with no hint of jealousy in his spirit. Only Moonblaze knew that his mate spoke the truth, and he stood up and supported her.

Darkstar grew angry with Starstream and Moonblaze. In a rage, he stripped them of their warrior names and banished them from the forest forever. Starstream and Moonblaze became Star and Moon, and they left the Clan they loved, never to return.

That was the day the moon and the stars vanished. No cat could tell how it happened, why it happened. The only explanation came from the medicine cats-that all but one of the spirits of Starclan had suddenly lost their homes and now wandered aimlessly around the sky. The moon grew lonely, and vanished too, leaving only a single star to light up the sky at night.

Suddenly, the woods grew more dangerous. Wild animals prowled freely, killing any cat unfortunate enough to be alone outside at night. The Clans shrank, and grew weak with fear and loss. Darkstar himself lost a life because of an owl, when he was alone and nowhere near his camp.

Star and Moon were in danger too. The small patch of forest outside of Clan territory, where they moved after their exile, was not safe. They took to hunting in the daytime, and hiding in the hollows of a tree at night, to be safe from the foxes and badgers and owls.

But one night, Star and Moon were careless. They had hunted and played all day, and had forgotten to hide in the tree before sunset. Now they were stranded outside, in the inky darkness that was difficult to see through, in danger of their lives and without a way to stay safe.

That fateful night, they were attacked by a badger. The great beast loomed out of the darkness and struck so suddenly that Star and Moon were frozen with surprise, and helpless.

The badger struck again, this time hitting Star. She let out a shriek and then lay still, breath getting slower and slower. The badger had killed her.

Moon was angrier than he had ever been, ever would be. He attacked the badger so fiercely, that he drove it away before Star stopped breathing.

When the badger had rambled away, lowing in pain, Moon huddled by his mate, trying desperately to revive her, even though he knew it was pointless. His love was dead.

Finally he gave up, and sat vigil for her, in the cold and dark, guarding Star's body.

At the point where it would have been moonhigh, if the moon was still in the sky, Moon felt a soft, loving presence. As he watched, Star's spirit rose from her body, along with her spots. Each white spot glowed with light, and rose, until Star's spirit stood in the middle of a glowing mass of stars. She looked young, strong, and healthy-just as she'd been before her life had been turned upside down.

Star purred, and touched her starry nose to Moon's head, before turning around and padding up into the sky. All the stars followed her, and as Moon watched, they returned to their rightful place in the sky.

It was then that Moon realized what he had lost.

With the loudest yowl any cat had ever heard, he caterwauled his love for Star up to the sky. It was heard all across the territory of the Clans, striking grief into all hearts, from the four Clans to the loners in the barn near Highstones.

The sound he let out was fierce and gentle, calm and agitated, loving and cold, all that Moon had ever felt poured into a single yowl, which flowed from him as a beam of light.

The light was so strong, so intense, that it traveled to the space where the moon once was-and started to fill it with light.

For a full half moon, every night, Moon wailed his love to the stars and the sky. And every night, bit by bit, the moon came back. And finally, at the end of that half moon, the moon was full again.

Then Moon's wails became different. He stopped caterwauling about his love, and instead yowled his grief to the stars. All those who heard him shivered at the change in his tone, so different, but no less intense.

His grief now flowed out of him in a torrent of black light. And every day, bit by bit, it covered some of the light of the moon, until at the end of another half moon, the moon was nowhere to be seen.

The pattern of his mournful keening continued for moons upon moons upon moons. The moon in the sky grew for half a moon, and shrank for half a moon, and continued on relentlessly. The wailing grew familiar to all the cats who could hear him, so familiar that they only heard it if they listened carefully for it.

And so Moon continued for the rest of his life, hunting and sleeping during the day, and yowling to the stars at night-until one night, his wails did not come, because Moon was dead. No cat noticed; so accustomed were they to hearing wails every night that his caterwauling was the sound of silence to them and the new quiet went unnoticed.

But Moon was happy, because as he died, his spirit rose, joining his beloved Star in their new home in the sky.

The moon never stopped going through the moon cycle again, for Moon had poured so much emotion into it that there was enough light to last for eternity.

And so ends the tale of the two lovers who restored the moon and the stars.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please review and leave some feedback for me. Thanks!**


	2. The First Moongazer

**It's me, Moongazer, again! This time I'm posting the story of the Moongazer. I hope you like it-I do!**

**Also, please, please, ****_please_**** review after you read! I have to admit I was kind of disappointed when I checked my account and there was only one review (thank you, Starfrost999!). Reviews are important to me-they help me improve and encourage me to keep writing. If you like my story, say so! :3**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own my characters and stories.**

* * *

_The First__Moongazer_

The first Moongazer came to be in a time of turmoil, where the five leaders were corrupt and evil, and led the Clans harshly. They allowed no deputies, so there would be no challenge for power. Many cats were killed, and the Clans were failing quickly.

In Moonclan, there was a brave young warrior named Cloudeyes. He was named for his strange habit of staring at the moon at night. An apprentice had noticed his eyes starting to glow white while he did this, and notified the leader. The leader wasn't troubled-in his mind, Cloudeyes (Cloudpaw then) was a weakling, and was no threat. So he named Cloudeyes after the way his eyes glazed over after he stared at the moon.

But Cloudeyes knew his own power, and he secretly practiced using it until he could do almost anything using the power of the moon.

He knew he was the first Moongazer.

He quietly used his power for good-healing sick and injured cats while they slept, catching extra prey so queens and elders could eat, helping herbs to grow so the medicine cat could have large stocks of healing plants. The medicine cat knew how Cloudeyes was healing the cats, how he was the first Moongazer, and he welcomed Cloudeyes's help in strengthening the Clan.

And all the while, Cloudeyes was trying to devise a plan to overthrow his treacherous leader.

All the Clans wondered about Moonclan's health. Why was Moonclan thriving while they struggled to feed themselves? Why were they growing strong, while the other Clans degenerated? Still, none of the Clans had strength to search for the answers; so Cloudeyes's secret was safe.

Cloudeyes developed a plan for getting rid of his leader. The first part was spying. He eavesdropped on all of the leaders' conversations, casually following him on his nighttime jaunts, even enlisting the help of his closest friends, telling them they must keep an eye on their treacherous leader at all times, and let him go nowhere unsupervised. He instructed them to keep their mission quiet, knowing it was critical that they work in ultimate secrecy.

After a full moon of spying, Cloudeyes uncovered something new. He found that every moon, the corrupt leader slipped away at night to Fourtrees-to meet the other four leaders of the Clans. They discussed new ways to control the Clans, methods of striking fear into the cats, plans for taking over the lands past Twolegplace and up to Highstones.

So Cloudeyes ran. He sprinted back to the camp, racing through trees, over rocks and stones, and finally bursting into the camp.

Cats stared at him as he dashed into the warrior den, then backed out and hurried into the medicine den, several cats streaming after him.

In the medicine den, in a circle of his supporters, he relayed all he had seen, the meeting of the five leaders, the discussion of treacherous, cruel plans to take over the forest. Together, they came up with a plan to overthrow their leader…that very night.

The leader was thankfully not back as the group of rebels quietly padded out of the den and split up around the camp. In hushed meows, they whispered the plan to the entire Clan, rallying them to war against the leaders.

The moon and stars watched silently as the cats poured out of the camp and ran off into the darkness, towards Fourtrees, where the five leaders of the Clans still sat.

Eyes gleamed in the dark shadows around the clearing. The leaders still sat in the middle, oblivious to their surroundings.

Cloudeyes knew it was time.

With a loud yowl, he leaped out of the sheltering ferns and thundered towards the Clans' leaders. The rest of the Clan followed him, caterwauling challenges as they sprang on top of them, and pinned them down. The leaders were frozen with surprise, and they did not struggle until they were pushed into the dirt, angry cats snarling in their faces.

Then more eyes flashed around Fourtrees. More cats poured into the clearing, until all five clans stood there, completely surrounding their leaders, who still lay in the dust, pinned down by harsh words and sharp claws.

It was a rare moment of unity, five clans who had been enemies for generations, bound together by the capture of their treacherous leaders.

Cloudeyes broke the silence. He told the Clans that he would make the last move, as fate and StarClan had preordained it. No cat challenged him, for he spoke with an authority that could have made Starclan themselves back down.

And Cloudeyes started to gaze at the moon.

At first, the Clans were surprised and displeased. They scoffed about the mousebrained warrior who had made himself seem a fool in front of all the cats in the forest.

Then Cloudeyes's eyes started to blaze white. Soft tendrils of pale moonlight reached down from the sky, wreathing around him, twisting and spinning and flicking in a wild but graceful dance of power, of light, of magic.

The Clans were hushed now. No cat could tear his eyes from the awe-inspiring sight of Cloudeyes, bathed in light, glowing with so much of the moon's power-all his to control. Even the five leaders, sprawled on the ground with large paws keeping them there, couldn't have moved if they tried.

It was a moment of legend, the instant where history was made, the instant where the future of the Clans was changed forever, even as the story of the struggle for justice faded into a tale told to kits before naptime.

Cloudeyes padded forward, approaching the Clans' leaders. He told them that their time was over. It was time for peace to be brought from the turmoil that had engulfed them for so long.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, and the moonlight revolving around him coalesced and split into five pulsing orbs. He flicked his tail, and the orbs moved to hover over the leaders. The cats that had been pinning them leaped off in fear as the glowing orbs moved until they floated right above the leaders' hearts.

Cloudeyes made a pushing gesture with a single paw.

Each orb of moonlight jerked forward abruptly and dissolved in the fur of the five leaders lying in the dust.

There was a collective gasp as silver light spread over the leaders, covering them in a glowing cocoon of power, emanating from the points just above their hearts.

All of a sudden, the light disappeared, and Fourtrees was plunged into darkness.

Cloudeyes had taken away the leaders' strength and nine lives. They were still alive-but now they were prisoners. The threat had been removed from the forest-so a new era could begin. A new era of peace, of justice, of happiness.

* * *

New cats took over the leadership of each Clan-wise, strong warriors, who knew what was best for the Clan and took care to preserve peace. The Clans went back to following the warrior code. Every cat helped to clean up their camps and get rid of any signs of the havoc that the old leaders had wreaked. Life became about as normal as Clan life could ever be.

Starclan gave Moonclan a gift. They were pleased that Cloudeyes had learned to use his power for good, and had saved the Clans with it-so they continued the line in Moonclan. There would be a new Moongazer born every time the old Moongazer died.

The Moongazer would always be there to save the Clans.

* * *

**Hope you liked that little story! Remember to push that little "post review" button further down! :)**


End file.
